


weak bitch needs a hoodie

by goldenred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BUT THEN I REALIZED THERES A RECENTLY DELETED FILE LOL, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Blushing, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, HEART ATTACK LOL, Hoodie, Hurt/Comfort, I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT INSTEAD OF COPYING IT, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeremy Heere Wearing Michael Mell's Hoodie, Kissing, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, N E WAYS, N E WAYS BOYS KISSING, Pining Jeremy Heere, Pining Michael, Pining Michael Mell, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Red Hoodies, SO MUCH BLUSHING IM SO SORRY, Smooching, Two boys kissing, also I WROTE THE WORD HOODIE SO MANY TIMES IM SO SORRY, boyf riends - Freeform, boyf riends fluff, but only like 0.5 seconds of it, dont worry theres no hurt, i like gay people, its literally 4:30am, jeremy heere - Freeform, meremy, meremy hell, michael meSS, michael mell’s hoodie, michael’s hoodie, no REAL hurt anyway, please someone help, tag time, thats it, thats literally the fic, theres more tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: michael gives jeremy his hoodie during school because jeremy is complaining about being cold, now michael cant stop staring.i apologize for the title my brain is officially fried.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	weak bitch needs a hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

“its so fucking cold.” jeremy whined and put his head down on the table. they sat in the cafeteria, lunchtime. michael sat next to jeremy, christine sat directly across from him, casually eating her food. the rest of the squip squad had been held back in class for being stupid, forced to eat with the teacher as their punishment. 

“you are so weak, jere. i swear, its not even that cold.” michael laughed at his friend before continuing munching on his sushi.

“shut up, sweater-man.” jeremy mumbled into his arms as he shivered, his arms covered in goosebumps. he heard shuffling next to him, above the sounds of other voices spread throughout the cafeteria.

“here, take it for as long as you need.” jeremy lifted his head and saw a red hoodie being held in front of him. behind the hoodie was a smiling michael. jeremy looked dumbfounded, but grabbed it anyway because his shivers wouldnt calm. he slipped the warm hoodie over his head, he didnt bother taking the hood off after he finished doing so. 

jeremy was immediately swallowed by the size of the hoodie, it was even a bit too big for michael, so it was extra big on jeremy. michael thought it looked absolutely adorable, a pit of love formed in his stomach. jeremy brought his legs up to his chest, his feet on the bench under him, and hugged them closer to himself in attempts to warm his whole body up.

“thank you, micha.” jeremy thanked him, his voice silenced by his arms again. the softness in jeremy’s voice along with his being buried in his hoodie made michael happy he gave his hoodie, even if he was a bit self conscious of only being in the shirt he wore under it. michaels cheeks heated up when he realized he had been staring at jeremy, he went back to eating his food very quickly. 

jeremy looked up at michael from through the fabric of the hood and caught a glimpse of his red face as he turned away from him. jeremy felt embarrassment fill his face, so he turned back and put his face back into his arms.

jeremy looked ahead of him at christine, who was clearly very amused with the two boys and what just happened. 

it had been over a year since the squip, jeremy and christine stayed in a relationship for about a month of that year, but they decided they just werent good as a couple and chose to stay friends. jeremy apologized to everyone, especially michael, about 5 hundred thousand times over this time, but he still felt terrible. michael and jeremy’s friendship rebuilt itself and they were back to basically normal again by now, except one difference: they acted more like lovers than best friends now.

“you warming up yet?” michael looked down at curled up jeremy, who nodded his head. the nod was barely noticeable due to the hood on his head, and his head being down, but michael saw it. “good.” jeremy heard the smile within his voice without having to look at him.

jeremy was still chilled, but michaels hoodie was helping a lot. he took a breath through his nose, the scent of michael filled his nostrils, along with the slight smell of weed, but it wasnt that noticeable. he loved the smell, it felt like michael was hugging him. his face became a bright red at the thought, he pushed his face further into the sleeves to hide it. 

jeremy looked so small in his hoodie, michael couldnt help but look over at him. he looked so... fragile, his face in the sleeves. jeremy’d probably kill him if he told him he looked tiny and fragile though. he couldnt stop his brain from wanting to snuggle him, give him kisses, but he knew he couldnt. he caught himself staring for the second time, and again pushed down his crush and returned to looking at the little food he had left in front of him. 

“i’ll be right back.” michael shot the two awkward finger guns before standing up and taking his empty container to the garbage, then probably heading to the bathroom before class started again. as soon as he was gone, christine looked at jeremy and smirked.

“soooooo,” christine wiggled her shoulders, “how are ya liking your boyfriend’s hoodie?” 

“i wish. and im liking it just fine thank you for asking.” jeremy shot back, his face still buried in the hoodie sleeves. he told christine basically everything about his crush on michael. he found it appropriate, considering she gushed about her crushes to him lots. 

“he’s totally gone for you, jere. i could see it in his eyes, and the fact that he kept looking at you and then he would realize he was staring and then he would look away and his face would go red.” christine talked really fast, it was almost impressive. she casually wiggled her eyebrows and jeremy rolled his eyes at her. 

michael got back quick, he sat once again next to jeremy, who was still in his knees-to-chest sitting position. 

“im back!” he exclaimed, putting his arm around jeremy as he settled back into his seat. 

“welp!” christine stood up and clapped her hands, “i’m off to the auditorium before class, gotta talk to mr. reyes.” jeremy lifted his head and waved at christine as she walked off, his hands almost completely covered by the length of the sleeves on michaels hoodie.

christine left and jeremy leaned over and rested his head on michaels shoulder, tiredness filling his head. he had a bad dream the night before, not bad enough to be a nightmare, but bad enough to block his mind from sleeping. 

“tired?” michael asked, earning a small ‘mhm’ from jeremy. “still cold?” 

“a bit, yeah.” jeremy answered. the bell rang loud above them, telling them lunch was over and they had to get to class. 

“you can keep the hoodie for now if you’re still cold.” jeremy reluctantly stood from the bench, followed by michael. jeremy nodded.

“thank you again micha.” michael gave him a large smile before walking off in the direction of his next class. jeremy was comforted by michaels hoodie as he walked through the halls, his head was covered by the big hood, and he felt protected by the largeness of it. he felt some stares, but he wasnt bothered by them. 

a couple of people looked in jeremy’s direction when he entered class, probably noticing michaels signature hoodie and wondering why michael was here, but they noticed it was jeremy and stopped looking. 

he was dazed for the entire class, his head clogged with sleepiness and the scent of michael. he rested his head on his sweater-pawed hands, pressing the collar of the hoodie to his nose. he was like this for the rest of his classes. if you saw him sitting in class all you’d see is a love sick, sleepy jeremy in his crushes hoodie. he didnt bump into michael in the halls after lunch to return the hoodie, so he figured he’d keep it until michael came over to his place after school. 

something about being in michaels clothing made him feel soft, protected, and gave him the constant feeling of butterflies in his stomach. his hair was a mess from the hood being on his head, but he didnt care in the least. 

he rode the bus home, immediately going to his room when he got there. he knew when michael came over he’d just walk in and come to his room, so he didnt bother wait near the entrance way for him. he turned on the gaming console and played a few rounds of a random game he had on his shelf as he waited for michael.

“hey, jere!” an excited voice came from the door to his room, michael. michael froze after he closed the door and looked at jeremy, who was sitting on the end of his bed, still in michaels hoodie, with a controller in his half sleeve covered hands and his head covered by the hood. michael felt his cheeks heating up at the adorable sight in front of him, his player two buried in his piece of clothing. 

jeremy quickly paused his game and looked up at michael, smiling brightly. “hey michael!” 

michael once again did his best to push everything he felt deep down, not thinking about it, but even jeremy saw his eyes soften at the sight of him, heart eyes. he walked over and sat next to jeremy as he unpaused his game.

jeremy smashed the controller nearing the end of the round, his character on the edge of death. “come on.. come onnnn..” he mumbled. michael found it cute how he got so into these games. who are we kidding, he found everything about jeremy cute. but another side of him took over, a mean one.

michael starter messing with jeremy, he poked his side, “ow, michael!” then he stuck his fingers against jeremy’s neck, jeremy had always been very ticklish on his neck. he immediately tilted his neck, trying to block michael from moving his fingers. “ah! michael, stop!” jeremy’s laughter seeped through his words, but he was clearly frustrated.

“nah.” michael wiggled his fingers on jeremy’s neck again.

“please, im gonna lose! stop!” jeremy tried to scoot away from michael, his eyes still focused on the tv screen. “no!” his screen flashed a ‘you died’ screen, and jeremy was upset.

jeremy quickly put his controller down and tried to tackle michael down onto the bed, “asshole!” he screeched.

michael had more strength and counter attacked. their hands pressed against each others as they both tried to knock the other down. “you love me.”

“unfortunately. but i’m still gonna kick your ass.” jeremy yelled playfully, but anger from losing the game did sound in his voice. 

“you think someone as small as you can kick my ass?” 

“im taller than you!” 

“you’re literally suffocating in my hoodie, dude!” jeremy’s face went red as he froze, letting michael push him down into his back, michael fell forward on top if him. jeremy made a small pain noise, and michael got worried for a moment, but he looked at jeremy and he seemed okay. 

they stared at each other for a moment before jeremy spoke, “i forgot i was wearing this.” he mumbled, sounding embarrassed, which you could tell he was, because his cheeks were a light pink. jeremy turned his head to the side, still looking at michael. michaels eyes hovered over jeremy’s lips for a moment, and jeremy noticed, but before either of them could act, michael pushed himself off of jeremy.

jeremy made a noise, it sounded like he was about so say something, but he didnt. jeremy laid there, still a bit embarrassed from michael being directly on top of him. he sat up and rubbed his back.

“you okay?” michael asked, seeing a bit of distress on jeremy’s face. then he saw jeremy rubbing his back, and he remembered. “oh, im sorry, i forgot.”

jeremy looked up. “‘ts okay, micha. doesnt hurt as much anymore.” 

the squip left scars along jeremy’s back. the scars were from the times it shocked him for not obeying, they looked like jagged lines, but they were barely seeable unless you were looking. sometimes, when he slouched, jeremy’s body would react as if the squip was still affecting him, and it would jolt even if there was no shock. it didnt happen much anymore, but the first couple months of it being gone were kind of bad. the scars themselves occasionally hurt, but nothing more than a small sting. 

“you sure?” michael tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, but jeremy looked at him and gave him a closed mouth smiled, giving him a nod. 

the hood had fallen off of jeremy’s head while they were wrestling each other, and his hair had become a mess under it. michael couldnt stop his heart from jumping at the sight. now it was messy haired jeremy in his hoodie. god, his best friend was going to be the death of him. maybe he should just give jeremy his hoodie, then tell him to wear it all the time. 

“now its my turn to ask, are you okay?” jeremy asked, seeing michael staring at him.

“oh! yeah, sorry. you just..” michael quickly looked away. “you look adorable.. in my hoodie.” 

“just in your hoodie? not all the time?” jeremy teased, and he satisfyingly watched michaels face fill with shock. jeremy had to admit, he felt adorable in his hoodie.

“well- i- uh..” michael stumbled over his words. that rarely ever happened, it caught jeremy off guard.

“im kidding!” jeremy a few seconds laughing at michaels face, “thank you, though.” he said, his laughter still apparent in his voice. jeremy nudged michaels shoulder with his own playfully and saw how his features changed to a more relaxed state. 

“mario kart?” michael asked, and jeremy’s eyes lit up. 

“so i can really kick your ass?” jeremy smirked.

“yeah right, we’ll see.” michael stood up and set up the game for them, and they played until they got sick of it.

jeremy won.

“its the controllers fault! i blame the controller!” michael put the controller down, crossed his arms and pouted. jeremy laughed and reached up, flicking michaels pouted lip.

“you can blame the controller all you want, i still won.” jeremy smiled innocently. michael wanted to kiss that stupid, dumb, idiotic, cute smile right off his face, and jeremy wanted to kiss that pout off of michaels face.

michael kept up his upset game and let out a ‘hmph’ of annoyance, tightening his crossed arms around himself and his pout grew bigger.

“okay, okay, stop with that face, i’m sorry!” jeremy tried to pull michaels arms away from his torso so he could hug him, but michael was too strong. 

“what face? this face?” michael welled up fake tears in his eyes on command, just to add to the effect. jeremy gave up trying to move his arms.

“yes, that one! its just.. too cute..” he put a hand over his chest, where he thought his heart was, and fell backwards onto the bed. michael climbed over him.

“hey, dumbass, your hearts not there.” michael took hold of jeremy’s hand and moved it to where his heart really was.

“shut up.” now jeremy was pouting. 

“now whos the cute one?” michael teased.

“still you.” jeremy talked through his pout, his face beginning to turn pink out of slight embarrassment, he was cursed by his paleness. 

“oh, jeremiah, it’s definitely you. like right now, ‘cause youre in my hoodie, pouting, and blushing.” michael watched jeremy’s face go from light pink to deep red just a few seconds after it was pointed out that he was blushing.

“i-i am not.” jeremy’s pout faded as he subconsciously brought a hand up to his cheek only to feel heat radiate off of it. michael took the chance and grasped jeremy’s hand, putting it on the bed beside them and gently placing his hand on the others wrist.

“can i do something?” michaels voice changed from his teasing voice to a soft, kind of quiet one in a matter of seconds. jeremy noticed his best friends eyes travel down to his lips.

jeremy took ahold of michaels neck with his free hand and softly, but quickly, pulled his head down to him and pressed their lips together. it started out as soft movements, like they were both testing the waters of this new-found sensation, but jeremy opened his mouth wider and michael took it as a sign to go deeper and explore his mouth, which escalated the kiss. michael moved the hand that had jeremy’s wrist pinned down and laced their fingers together, making jeremy’s heart jump. 

but that was an internal jump. a quick knock on his bedroom door indicated his father’s presence before the door opened. michael knew he had to get off of jeremy quick, but he was too quick and launched himself off the bed, which jeremy’s dad saw.

“oh my god, are you okay?” jeremy and his father asked at the exact same time. 

michael looked at jeremy, then at his father. “that was creepy. yes, im okay.” he stood up and awkwardly sat back on the bed.

jeremy’s dad saw the scene in front of him, his son was wearing his best friends clothing and both their lips were swollen. “i, uhm, ordered pizza, it should be here in about 15 minutes,” mr. heere said, then he looked between the two of them, amusement plastered on his face, “i wont bother you two anymore.”

he shut the door and left.

the two looked at each other awkwardly, feeling like his father knew something, and then they noticed one very big hint. their lips were swollen. oh, and michael flung himself off the bed in a panic, which mr. heere had seen. they started laughing. jeremy laughed the most, his stomach cramping as intense giggled left his body. he leaned over and clutched his stomach, tears threatening to run down his face at how funny michael falling was.

“we’re idiots.” michael announced.

“you’re the bigger idiot. you flew off the bed!” jeremy wheezed, trying to hold back his laughter.

“shut up! i panicked! can you blame me?!” 

“oh god, my dad probably thinks we’re such dumbasses.”

“he didnt already? are you kidding me? we radiate dumbass energy, jere.” 

they calmed their giggles and sat next to each other against the wall that was pressed to jeremy’s bed, jeremy had his head on michaels shoulder. 

“we should probably talk about that, shouldnt we?” jeremy asked, more of a statement than a question. michael nodded an agreement. “i’ve liked you for a while, micha.”

“i’ve liked you for a while too, ‘miah. i never acted on it because i didnt want to ruin what we have, though.” michael rested his head on top of jeremy’s. 

“i didnt wanna ruin it either,“ jeremy said, “still kind of scared that i did anyway though.”

“what? are you kidding? you did the complete opposite of ruining it, dude.” michael reached down for jeremy’s hand, and they intertwined fingers like before. 

“did you seriously just dude-zone me after we confess our more than friends liking for each other?” jeremy giggled, very obviously teasing. he felt michael rub circles on his hand.

“yes, i did. is that an issue, _dude_?” jeremy could tell michael was smirking just by the way his voice sounded.

jeremy did what michael had done earlier, he let go of his hand and folded his arms, backing up to the corner of his bed away from michael and sticking out a pouty lip.

“aww, i’m sorry, baby.” michael let the pet name slip and felt pride when saw jeremy’s face flush with embarrassment. michael scooted closer and pulled jeremy into his lap, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his pouty lips. “is that better?” 

god, jeremy felt butterflies. he waited too long for this to happen, and now it was finally happening. when michael pulled away, jeremy lifted himself and kissed michael once more. 

“was rich right when he wrote boyfriends on our backpack that year or is this a one time thing?” michael asked between small peppers of kisses.

“i think he was right.”

“so, are you officially the boyf to my riends?” michael asked, a smile trying its best to hide behind his lips, but failing, because it was clear to see the amusement on his face.

“yes, i am officially the boyf to your riends.” jeremy rolled his eyes, giving more kisses to his nee boyfriend.

he stopped and looked michael in the eye, “oh, and i hope you know that now that i am your boyfriend i will be stealing this hoodie a lot more.”

**Author's Note:**

> ur joking my other fic thats over 3k words took 7 frEAKING MONTHS to write and this one took 3 days im. u can tell i am Very into this ship


End file.
